fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolical Bloodline/Script
Part 1: Bruno's Secret Before Battle *'Sharena': Zacharias... Where do you think he is now? *'Alfonse': I have no idea. All I know is that he vanished without a word. He was our friend. Why did he hide his identity from us? And why has he chosen to side with Embla? I need to understand what's going on. We need to find him. *'Anna': Get ready, then! We have fresh information on Prince Bruno—no, Zacharias. Now's your chance to find out the answers you're looking for. he's in the World of Radiance. Let's go! Scene transition *'Bruno': Another...dead end. I search, and I search...but nothing. I learn...nothing. My time...is running out. *'Alfonse': Zacharias! *'Bruno': Urg... Alfonse... *'Alfonse': Please... Tell me. What's happened to you. I can't understand what you're doing! *'Bruno': In the end, all of Embla's royalty...are devoured by the dark god. We become puppets... I can't fight the blood flowing through my veins. *'Alfonse': God? What god is this? Tell me! *'Bruno': As a prince, I carry the cursed blood of Embla. Yet in Embla...I was despised by the royal family. Both my mother and I were... They claimed she shared imperial secrets with Askr... and they imprisoned her for it. She died in isolation... Thanks to their cruelty. *'Alfonse': ... *'Bruno': And me? I was cast out—sent to the border. Assuming a new identity, I entered Askr. I became your friend... Those were necessary steps toward destroying Embla, my homeland. *'Alfonse': Zacharias... *'Bruno': But the Emblian blood pulses within me. Whatever I do, I live knowing one thing: its curse will consume me. Had I stayed at your side, I would have killed you and your sister. So I left. And I sought a way...to fight it. Urgh... Ghk! *'Alfonse': Zacharias? What's going on? *'Bruno': Time's up. Run. Run now! Before I kill you! After Battle *'Bruno': Rrrgh... No, not yet... Not...yet! Urgh... Ha-ha... Hee-hee-heee. Oh, children of Askr....it's time to die. Die in agony! *'Alfonse': Zacharias! Wait! Part 3: Shadow over the Port Before Battle *'Black Knight': That commotion can only mean that things have begun... That means it's my turn to take the field. I pray that I have not made a miscalculation. Part 5: A Bond Renewed Before Battle *'Bruno': Urgh... Hahh... Hahh... *'Alfonse': Zacharias... *'Bruno': I never know when the blood will take me... And when it does... I cannot resist. Not I. Not Veronica. Not our father, the emperor. Not anyone... This dark god...seeks death. And it cries for the destruction of Askr. You can't have realized this, but once...as we traveled together...I tried to kill you. *'Alfonse': What? You— *'Bruno': I have tried to kill myself. But even that evades me... Grrrr... Please. Kill me, before I kill you! Kill you... Kill you all! Heh...Hee-hee... *'Alfonse': Zacharias! After Battle *'Bruno': Please... Scene transition *'Alfonse': Zacharias... *'Bruno': What's stopping you? Kill me! *'Alfonse': You're our friend, Zacharias. I cannot kill a friend. I wish you had told us about this sooner... Why did you wait? *'Bruno': I knew you would be too kind... No matter the danger, no matter what I said...you'd try to save me. Regardless of the cost. I know you well enough to know that. How could I tell you? *'Anna': Zacharias, I'm going to say this only once. You're a member of the Order of Heroes. You can't just quit. If you can't fight your blood alone... We'll find a way to fight it—together. We travel countless worlds... Surely, one of them must hold the key to freeing you. *'Bruno': So you say, Commander. But I have searched... I've traveled from realm to realm... But it's like seeking one grain of sand in a vast desert. My hope is gone. *'Anna': If you know Alfonse, and you know us... Then you know we could never kill you once we knew the truth. Your plan—to hide your identity, become our enemy, and be killed by us—has failed. If you care for Alfonse and Sharena... If you want to see them live...then you will never give up. We won't. *'Bruno': I have no choice but to return to Embla. You should head back to Askr. *'Sharena': Can't you come with us? *'Bruno': I am sorry, Sharena. I cannot. Before long, I will try to kill you. I will stop seeking my own death. I will resume my search cross realms... There must be a path that leads to freedom. I'm counting on you to look after my friends Kiran. And if I ever make another attempt on Alfonse or Sharena's life... Kill me. Consider it my last request... *'Alfonse': Zacharias... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts